Pirate Seas - Day 22
For the Chinese version of the level, see Pirate Seas - Day 22 (Chinese version). |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Pirate Seas - Day 21 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 23}} Difficulty This is a unique level with no planks on the lawn, meaning there will be only two zombies: Swashbuckler Zombie and Imp Cannons to shoot Imp Pirate Zombies which allows them to pass over the player's lawn. There are many strategies that can be used because all the zombies are weak, which makes it easy to complete this level. In addition, there is a lot of sun given, so more possibilities can be done. The Imp Cannons are durable, and can be annoying if not dealt correctly, as the Swashbuckler Zombies can be used as shields to protect Imp Cannons from projectile shooting plants. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 1 2 4 5 |zombie3 = 2 4 |zombie4 = 2 5 1 3 5 |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |ambush6 = |note6 = Raiding Party! |zombie7 = 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note10 = Final wave, Raiding Party! |ambush10 = }} Strategies :See gallery for more details. :Notes: This strategy is for all versions. Gate of Death :Created by Ask for his permission before editing. *'Required plant:' **Spikerock *Plant two columns of Spikerocks on the second column and the third column. *Let us rock. The zombies cannot pass over and surely die. Spike, Spike, Punch :Created by *'Required plants:' **Bonk Choy **Spikeweed *On the back most row, plant Bonk Choys. *Cover the rest of the spaces with Spikeweed. *Watch the heads. (of the zombies, not the plants) Spikes in Flatulence :Created by *On the back most row, plant Spikerocks. *Cover all other spaces with Chili Beans. *Let us rock with zombies and their disturbing bouts of gastrointestinal stress. Strawberry Madness! :Created by *'Ingredients:' **Strawburst **Snapdragon/Cold Snapdragon *Additional ingredients that make the cake "more delicious" though very unnecessary **Citron **Winter Melon **Banana Launcher **Cherry Bomb **Grapeshot **Coconut Cannon *First, plant a row of Strawbursts at the back. Then plant one column of the Snapdragon of your choice right after. Use the Strawburst to destroy Imp Cannons. Timing is crucial because the Strawburst may target a dead zombie body instead. If you mess up, and Imp Cannons start to self-destruct, the Snapdragons will help taking the Imps out. *Enjoy your Strawburst Shortcake topped with fried/chilled Imp heads! Speedy Lasers :Created by *Fill the back two columns with Laser Beans and the third with Wall-nuts. **Takes about 1 minute and 30 seconds to finish the level from level select to end, depending on how fast you are in placing down the plants and using Plant Food. OR *Fill the back two columns, and the first, third, and fifth row in the third column with Laser Beans. Upon reaching final wave, use the two Plant Foods on the Laser Beans in the second and fourth row. *Takes under 1 minute and 15 seconds to finish the level from level select to end depending on how fast you are. Fist and Punches *Plant Snapdragons at the first column and Bonk Choys at the second column. *As all zombies are weak at this level, They get killed easily. *Imp showers will get killed by Snapdragons. Bloom and Doom *Plant two rows of Bloomerangs on the left side of the screen. *Plant a row of Snapdragons in front of them. You're ready to rock! The Bloomerangs will go through the invading zombies, simultaneously damaging the Imp Cannons. Dragon Age *Plant three rows of Snapdragons on the left side of the lawn. *They may not reach the Imp Cannons but they can easily take down all the Imps it will blast in seconds. Bowled Across the Water Plant two rows of Bowling Bulbs, plus as many as you have enough sun for in the third row. The Bowling Bulbs will roll across the water, and do severe damage to the Imp Cannons, usually decapitating incoming Swashbucklers. When an Imp starts to eat a Bowling Bulb, use Plant Food if necessary. Fume-shroom/Tall-nut/Boosted Infi-nut Strategy :Created by *'Required plants:' **Fume-shroom **Tall-nut **Infi-nut *Plant three rows of Fume-shrooms in the back, and a row of Tall-nuts in front of them. Plant an Infi-nut in the rightmost column. Let's Rock! Boost the Infi-nut right after you start. This will take care of Imp Cannons, at least until they release their shower of Imps. Swashbucklers and Imps will have to eat through the Infi-nut force field before they can get to the Tall-nuts. Boost the Infi-nut again when the force field starts to look weak. Fire Away! :Created by *'Required plants:' **Coconut Cannon **Lightning Reed **Infi-nut Put a row of Coconut Cannons in the first column and a row of Lightning Reed in the second column. Put an Infi-nut in column five, row three. Let's Rock! Boost the Infi-nut immediately. This will deflect Imps not released by the Imp Cannon self-destruct. Boost the Infi-nut when the force field disappears. Use Coconut Cannons for the Imp Cannons, although this requires timing with the constant Raiding Parties and Imp Cannon firing. This should reduce the amount of Imp Cannons self-destructing greatly. Also use the coconuts when zombies get too close for comfort. Zombie Popcorn :Created by *Place five Wall-nuts in column one. *Place Spikeweeds everywhere else. *Everything will simply die. Boosted or not, you will win. Hot Potatoes :Created by *Place Snapdragons in all of the spaces in column one and two. *In the third column, place Snapdragons in rows one, three, and five. *Place Sweet Potatoes in rows two and four in the third column. *No Plant Food needed. Cannons Away! :Created by *Place Coconut Cannons on the back row. Then, place Infi-nuts in front. You can place one or two rows as you wish. Save extra sun for repairs. *If you do not have the Infi-nut, use Tall-nuts. You will have 125 sun left which you can use to repair one Tall-nut. The Bodyguards :Created by *'Required plants:' **Spikeweed **Bonk Choy **Snapdragon **Sweet Potato *Plant five Bonk Choys on column one. Place two Sweet Potatoes on column two, rows two and four, and a Snapdragon in row three, in between the Sweet Potatoes. Place complete columns of Spikeweeds on the fourth and fifth columns, and place two more Spikeweeds in front of the Sweet Potatoes. Let us rock, and see if the Scurvy Trio that appears in this level will even be able to hurt the Sweet Potatoes. Sweet Dandobagas :Created by *'Required plants:' **Spikerock **Rotobaga **Sweet Potato **Dandelion *Plant from what is in this area: R R B B B W W W W D P S B B W W W W R R B B B W W W W D P S B B W W W W R R B B B W W W W *S - Spikerock *R - Rotobaga *P - Sweet Potato *D - Dandelion *W - Water *B - Blank Space *Now let the plants drop a train on the zombies - your Sweet Potatoes should not degrade and the Spikerock and Rotobagas should rock them. No plant food needed, but it can make the process faster. By *'Required plants:' **Spikeweed *Fill the whole lawn with Spikeweed. *Or plant A.K.E.E.s in back column, then Red Stinger and Chard Guard. **Use Plant Food on the Chard Guards without leaves. Beet It *Simply plant Phat Beets on the following below: P P P B B W W W W P P P P B W W W W P P P P B W W W W P P P P B W W W W P P P B B W W W W *P - Phat Beet *W - Water *B - Blank Space *This strategy does not require Plant Food. It will also earn you the Beet It achievement. Bean Dragons :Created by *'Required plants:' **Snapdragon **Laser Bean *Plant Laser Beans on the first two columns on the left. Fill the third with Snapdragons. This strategy requires no Plant Food whatsoever. Finger Burnin' :Created by Note: 'This strategy requires no Plant Food at all. '''Note 2: '''This plant in this strategy was only available for a limited time, and cannot be obtained any more. *'Required plants: **Jack O' Lantern *Place Jack O' Lanterns in the second column and burn off the zombies. If it helps, place Jack O' Lanterns in the first column as well. Simple Wind Shield :Created by *'Required plants:' **Infi-nut **Spikeweed **Blover *Simply put an Infi-nut in the rightmost column and use Plant Food on it. Put Spikeweed in the last two columns in case the Imp Cannon's explosion breaches the lawn. Use Blovers on the Swashbuckler Zombies only. Do this right, you can enjoy zombies getting tortured. Money Saver :Created by *'Required plants:' **Phat Beet **Spikeweed *Plant two Phat Beets on the second and fourth row of the second column, and then two Spikeweeds on the second and fourth row of the third column. Then let's rock and have a cup of tea. This is the cheapest way to complete this level as far as I know (only 500 sun required, no Plant Food and lawn mower needed). Laser Pea Nuts :Created by *'Required plants:' **Peashooter **Repeater **Laser Bean **Wall-nut Here are the following steps in performing the "Laser Pea Nuts" strategy: #Plant Peashooters in the first column. #Plant Repeaters in the second column. #Plant Laser Beans in the third column. #Plant Wall-nuts in the fifth column. #After doing the first four starts, hit the "Let's Rock" button and watch the effects unfold. SIDE NOTE: Save the Plant Food that you collected by particularly using them on Laser Beans when zombies start coming packed in large numbers. Doom-Fume :Created by *'Required plants:' **Fume-shroom **Spikeweed *Place Fume-shrooms in the row in the back. Then, fill every other space with Spikeweeds. Arrange your plants like this table. F: Fume-shroom S: Spikeweed W: Water Follow it correctly, and you will win! Frying Zemo :Created by *'Required plants:' **Spikeweed **Jack O' Lantern *Plant Jack O' Lanterns in the back most lane. Then, put Spikeweeds wherever you want. Now enjoy your fried zombies! Chard Guards and Aloes :Created by *'Required plants:' **Chard Guard **Aloe *Plant Chard Guards and Aloes on the following below: C: Chard Guard A: Aloe W: Water B: Blank Space It's Defending Time :Created by *'Required plants:' **Dusk Lobber **Wall-nut *Place Dusk Lobbers on the first three column. Fill up the rest of the space with Wall-nuts. Then "Let Us Rock." Note that this method can be done without using Plant Food! The Emergency Squad :Created by *'Required plants:' **Aloe **Dusk Lobber **Tall-nut **Primal Potato Mine *Place Dusk Lobbers on the first two column, Aloes on the third column, Tall-nuts on the 4th column and finally Primal Potato Mine. When there are too many Imps to handle, quickly use Plant Food on Tall-nut. The SuperBoomBat Team :Created by *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean **Bloomerang *Fill the first column with Laser Beans. Spend the remaining sun on Bloomerang, then "Let Us Rock." Note that this method can be done without using Plant Food! The Main Dish for plants today :Created by Tung.jiaxing.5 *'Required plants:' **Snapdragon **Wall-nut **Spikeweed *Plant the Snapdragon, Wall-nut and Spikeweed on the following below: S S W SW SW S S W SW SW S S W SW SW S S W SW SW S S W SW SW S-Snapdragon W-Wall-nut SW-Spikeweed Spring comes early :Created by *'Required plants:' **Dandelion **Spring Bean Plant on the following below: Note: The Spring Bean MAYBE useless. *D=Dandelion *S=Spring Bean *~=Water Explode-O-lawn :Created by AngryBirds'sSuperFan *'Required plants:' **Explode-O-Nut *Plant Explode-O-Nut everywhere. Then "Let's Rock". After the first column disappear, repair it. 'Cause the explosions, the zombies will die early. No Plant Food needed! Deserted ship *'Required plants:' **Cactus (better if boosted) *Just plant three columns of Cactus and done. The Cacti's thorn can easily wreak havoc the Imp Cannons! If a Cannon manages to explode, the Cacti will hide and continues to damage like a Spikeweed, so they will be get rid quickly. Note: if you don't have Cactus, you can use Laser Bean, however it should be upgraded into level 3 to reduce its cost to 175, equal to Cactus Too Easy :Created by Please ask for permission before editing. *'Required plants:' ***Laser Bean ***Wall-nut (optional) ***Spikeweed *Plant this in every row: LLWS *The Wall-nuts have not even been damaged! *Since every mobile zombie is weak, anything that does splash damage can slaughter everything. *This strategy works with other splash plants. Be creative and try plants like Snapdragon, Spikerock, A.K.E.E., Melon-pult, Fume-shroom, and Winter Melon, et cetera. *Similar things may or may not have appeared. SUCC :Created by Please ask for permission before editing. :*'Required plants' :**Spikeweed :**Sweet Potato Put spikeweeds everywhere and one Sweet Potato in the middle. It's easy and good to win! Gallery Trivia *Flag Pirate Zombie and Treasure Yeti do not appear in this level because there are no planks. *It is the first level which is not a Cannons Away level to have no planks. The second is Day 31 of Pirate Seas. Walkthroughs Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 22 Walkthrough Plants vs Zombies 2 - Only Blover and Springbean in Last Stand Pirate Seas Day 22 Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears